


Teachable Moments

by Mistresssasori (OnyxStitches)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxStitches/pseuds/Mistresssasori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce introduces his significant other to the batfamily for the first time, only to discover that for one of them this isn't a first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teachable Moments

“Now, they’re a very gentle person and I don’t want you all crowding them.” Bruce instructed his children as they waited for you to arrive. “Introduce yourselves one by one, please.”

The kids all agreed. Some of them shifted nervously as they all waited for you to arrive. After all today was not a day to piss Bruce off. He’d finally agreed to introduce his significant other to the family, and they were all curious.

None of them had managed to gather so much as a shred of data on you so far. Bruce had guarded the secret of your identity with all of his usual paranoia. Infact he’d been so tight lipped about you that some of the kids didn’t believe you even existed, Jason had twenty bucks riding on this whole thing being a hoax.

“What are they like?” Steph asked. Dick was nodding vigorously behind her.

Bruce stared on unimpressed. “They’re a private teacher who has just returned from teaching english in the middle east. They are also rather shy. I don’t want you lot interrogating them.”

“What if they’re dangerous?” Tim pointed out, trying to be the voice of reason.

Bruce sighed. “I’ve already run several background checks on them. Their clean.”

“What if you missed something? You are rather personally involved in this.” Barbara was the one to speak up this time.

Damian scoffed. “As if this even matters. I doubt this _distraction_ of father’s will last the night if they’re as weak as father implied.”

“Damian.” Bruce shot his youngest a look of clear disappointment. “I know you disapprove of me dating, but please at least save your judgments for after you’ve met each other.”

Damian didn’t get a chance to respond because just then you knocked on the door.

* * *

You were actually kind of worried that you might pass out. It was too late to book it though. You’d already knocked on the door. Besides, you’d been dating Bruce for over three months by then. You didn’t want to mess that up by being cowardly no matter how much you disliked social situations.

Plus you considered tonight to mark the switch in your relationship from casual to serious since was introducing you to the kids and all.

The door opened before you could panic much more. An older gentleman, who you immediately guessed as Alfred Pennyworth, greeted you by name with a slight smile. “Welcome to Wayne Manor. Master Bruce has been expecting you.”

“Thank you Mr. Pennyworth.” You respond trying to be polite as you enter the manor.

Inside you are met by a gaggle of eight people. Bruce’s sons and commissioner Gordon's daughter are familiar to you as you have seen them in papers before. The other two girls are new faces, but you gather that they are close family friends. You even think that the dark haired girl might be Bruce’s newly adopted daughter whose picture has yet to appear in the media. You could probably guess their names if you had to. It might even be easy considering how often Bruce discusses his children when he’s with you.

“Dear heart.” Bruce greeted you with an embrace and a soft kiss. “Meet my children.”

The eldest boy steps forward first. He’s all soft smiles and welcoming eyes. “Hi! I’m Dick Grayson. It’s nice to meet you!”

You give him a nervous smile and a wave. He returns it with a grin so bright it seems to light up the room.

Ms. Gordon waves at you next. “I’m Barbara. A friend of the family.” Her red hair sways with her gestures and movements.

“I’m Jason, the recently returned to life.” The next boy smirks wickedly. He’s bulkier than Dick and wearing a red hoodie under a leather jacket.

You actually remember Bruce speaking about Jason. Apparently he’d been forced to fake his death by the witness protection program for something because of a very determined stalker. Recently the stalker had lost their life in a car crash so Jason was safe to ‘resurrect’ himself and rejoin society. The media was still buzzing about it all. Especially since Bruce had supposedly not known he was really alive until recently.

You make your smile extra warm for Jason. The poor has had such a hard few years after all. “Welcome back to the world of the living then.”

“I’m Stephanie and this is Cassandra.” The blonde girl speaks up next. She gestures to the dark haired girl beside her as she speaks. “We’re here to help lower the testosterone levels in the room.” She finishes with a bounce and a wink.

Cassandra peers intently at you for a moment. “Welcome.” She says quietly. “You’re nice.”

“Thank you.” You tell her. Although you have a feel that was more a statement then a compliment. She’s rather clearly a quiet child, but you’re okay with that. You’ve worked with them before.

The next person to step up is a face you see quite often on the news. “Timothy Drake-Wayne.” He extends his hand to you. It’s a first for the night, and you worry that the lack of handshakes might mean they dislike you. You hope it’s just Tim being overly formal instead.

“It’s nice to meet you Timothy.” You’re shaking his hand when a startled noise draws everyone’s attention.

A rather familiar young boy strides out from where he’s been lurking in the shadows.  “Teacher? (معلمة؟)”  He asks you in a language you haven't spoken in nearly three years.  “Is that you? (هل هذه أنتِ؟)” 

“Prince Al Ghul, you’ve grown. (.الامير الغول، لقد كبرت)”  You respond back in Arabic as well.  “How has my favorite student been these last few years? (كيف حال طالبي المفضل بعد السنوات الماضية؟)” 

Damian steps closer and gives you a respectful nod. “I’ve been quite well lately teacher. Living with Father is pleasant, and my English skills have increased since my days under your tutelage.” He answers you in english this time to show off his skills.

“I can see that Damian.” You switch back to English as well while crouching down to ruffle his hair. It’s a move that would have lost you your life before. “Your current tudor is doing an excellent job.”

Damian’s eyes narrow dangerously, a very familiar expression to you. “Ttt- that fool couldn’t teach if his life depended on it. Father should fire him and hire you instead. You were a decent mentor.” He turns to Bruce with an expectant look upon his face.

“I feel like that would be a conflict of interests.” You point out.

At this point the rest of family adds in. “Wait,” Jason splutters. “You and the demon child know each other?”

“They taught me English from my fifth birthday until I was proficient enough for Mother.” Damian explains in his usual clipped manner.

Bruce stepped up to your side and turned you to face him. “You worked with the League of Shadows?”

“I was under the impression that a rather rich and secretive family was looking to hire me until after I accepted the post.” You admitted sheepishly. You had always considered that fiasco a personal failure of yours. You were much more careful to properly vet all job offers after that.

Damian patted your elbow twice as if trying to comfort you in his own awkward way. “I requested that teacher be allowed to go free after I’d suitably mastered the english language.” He announced.

“How about this.” You try to dissipate some of the tension that has snuck into the room. “Go get your current english work and I’ll look it over for you Damian.”

He nods and rushes off. The other kids shift a bit but don’t seem hostile to you. Bruce keeps holding you gently. His chin rests on your head.

“Well,” he says after a moment.”At least I no longer have to worry about you and Damian getting along.”

The rest of the tension leaves the room after that. You feel yourself relax backwards into Bruce and smile.

The other child swamp you asking for tips on how to deal with the youngest. Dick is quite eager for stories of Damian’s childhood and Tim wants to know how you’re still sane after working with him all those years.

All the while Bruce stands braced against you with a hand cradling your hip. You feel treasured and wanted all wrapped up within his embrace like that. Now this, you think, is a family you can’t wait to be part of.

**Author's Note:**

> The Arabic added to the fic was supplied by a lovely reviewer calling themselves R. They actually supplied me with translations back in December, but family issues kept me from doing anything really fic related until now. Happily I have had my first two consecutive days off in months and can now edit in R's addition to my story! I feel really bad that this took so long, but I'm happy to add R's wonderful contribution of their native tongue!


End file.
